twilight cinderella story
by evidence-bella
Summary: Twilight Comme Cendrillon Romance Humour Twilgiht cinderella story
1. Chapter 1

Salut! bienvenue voici ma deuxième fic

J'essaye un nouveau genre on verra ce que ça donne

Pour les lectrices de la connexions, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas abandonné la fic c'est juste une

panne d'inspiration momentané j'espère! bonne lecture

Je remercie alexandra-luna-1019 pour son aide!

Tout les personnages appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYERE

Il était une foi, non, chère journal, non plus, bonjour je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, non trop protocolaire, que dites vous de salut je suis Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 17 ans et je vais au Lycée de Forks, vous devez vous demander ce qu'est Forks, non ce n'est pas le nom d'un chien, c'est une bourgade qui se situe au milieu de nul part au État Unis un peu comme dans les contes un pays lointain...

Alors je résume ma situation, ma mère est morte à ma naissance, et mon père c'est remarié lorsque j'avais 10 ans, jusque la rien d'anormale dite vous mais vous ne connaissez pas mes nouvelles demi sœur, Lauren et Jessica, deux fausses jumelles qui sont les pires vipères de la pire espèce, sérieusement elle sont tellement fausses que même leurs similitudes l'est aussi!

Ma belle mère elle c'est une fausse bourge, vous voyez le genre, personne n'est bien à ses yeux, et ses filles sont toujours les meilleurs enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense.

Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle a pu se marier avec mon père d'une part, il ne fait pas parti de ses critères de sélection et mon père est tellement gentille, bon doux, tout le contraire de cette femme. A oui je ne vous ai pas dit sont nom, Victoria, voilà comment s'appelle mon pire cauchemars, mon père lui s'appelait Charlie, oui s'appelait, il est mort depuis 1 an et demi, il a reçu une balle en plein cœur, lors d'un braquage de banque à Seattle, il était chérif de Forks mais aussi de Seattle car Forks est une ville très calme où le taux de criminalité est de 0. Puisque mon père a stipulé dans son testament que ma belle mère hérité de tout les biens, jusqu'à mes 21 ans où le vrai testament sera divulgué, bien sur elle n'a pas le droit de vendre aucun bien et bien sure, elle à hérité de moi, et j'ai hérité d'elles.

Mais bon grâce au ciel, j'ai deux personnes sur qui compter, Rosalie et Alice, Alice c'est ma cousine, mais elle habite à Seattle donc on ne se voit que durant le weekend ,Rosalie c'est ma meilleurs amie, elle a un sacré caractère, vous voyez le genre fille qui ne se laisse pas faire, personne ne tien tête à Rosalie si il ne veux pas finir avec la tête dans les toilettes..., ne vous méprenez pas,ce n'est pas un garçon manqué, au contraire, la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai cru qu'elle sortait d'un magasine. Blonde de taille mannequin un visage à en faire pâlir plus d'un un regard froid qui laisse croire un caractère de pimbêche mais en faite elle a un cœur d'or, cœur d'ailleurs déjà prit par Emmet, même si lui même n'est pas au courant, c'est d'ailleurs la seul personne qui intimide Rosalie.

Emmet, c'est le populaire, CO-capitaine avec Jasper, (N/A clin d'œil à Alex) Emmet ressemble à un ours mal léché au premier abord, mais c'est la seule personne à me dire bonjour tout les jours en dehors de Rosalie. Mais le détail le plus important c'est que c'est que c'est le frère d' Edward,

ha Edward!

Alors Edward? Amour ou Haine?

comment trouvez vous mon prologue mis à part le fait qu'il soit court?  
J'arrête, je continue, à vous de décider

Bonne soirée!

Evidence-bella

alexandra-luna-1019


	2. Chapitre 2 : La rentrée

COUCOU! De retour de vacance, pas les mains vides mais avec un mini chapitre!

Désolé en ce moment je n'ai pas trop la tête à écrire!

Désolé pour toute celle qui mon laissé un review auquel je n'ai pas répondu puisque j'étais en vacance:

PrincetonGirl818: Merci j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi!

oliveronica cullen massen :Merci à toi de m'avoir lu!

Joannie01 : Voici le chapitre suivant merci à bientôt!

Chat-de-nuit: salut merci beaucoup et bien en faite c'est un mélange entre Twilight et Comme cendrillon mais avec quand même quelques détail inventé,!

CeLiRa3789 Salut merci ton review fait énormément plaisir et donc du courage j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce chapitre bonne lecture!

Claire91 Salut merci voici la suite!

Marion X3: Bella est plus drôle ici et plus sportif ici concernant le bal je ne préfère rien dire et laisser tout ceci en suspens

PrincetonGirl81: merci voici la suite!

Alicia: Merci j'espère que la suite va aussi te plaire!

Andjii: et bien oui se sera l'amour!

Jenny: mmm concernant l'attitude d'Edward je préfère rien dire pour le suspens

Alexandra-luna-1019 : ne rêve pas trop Alex la soulier de verre n'existe pas lol!

Merci à toute les personnes qui me lisent, celles qui m'ont mit en Alert et favorit!

Dernier point concernant ma fic la connexion je tiens juste à préciser que je ne l'abandonne pas c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à formuler toutes les idées que j'ai, il faut que je fasse le trie sur mes idée et donc cela prend du temps

j'arrête mon blabla bonne lecture!

Ps: un grand merci et un gros bisou à Alex (Alexendra-luna-1019) qui m'aide énormément!

...

POV Bella

TUT TUT TUT, et oui il faut se reveiller, premier jours de la rentré, et connaissant Rosalie elle sera l dans une heure maximum. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me suis couché tard hiere soir, si Alice ne tenait pas à ce point à me racconter la vie de son nouveau petit ami, rencontré au camp de vacance, elle m'a d'ailleurs parlé de lui et d sa rencontre dans les moindre détail, ce qui à prit près de 3 heures. Quand je dis tout c'est bien tout, mais il y a encore qu'une seul chose qu je ne sais pas sur lui, c'est son prenom, et oui ma cousine est bisard, elle trouve utile que je connaisse le moindre détail phisique, mental de ce type mais pour ma cousine, son prenom est une chose futile pour elle.

Bref assez parlé de ma dégenté de cousine, il est 6h30 et Rosalie passe me chercher à 7h00, madame ne veux pas que j'utilise ma voiture, enfin encienne voiture de mon père, d'ailleurs c'est la seul chose que Victoria m'a donné, chose qui n'est pas si bisard que ça étant donné que la voiture et une chauvrolet à plateau d'atant au moin des années 50.

Apres une bonne douche, m'être habillé d'un jean slim brut, et d'un t-shirt simple, et apres un coup de peigne et un peu de mascara, detail super important d'après Rosalie. Je déscends à la cuisine pour mon déjeuné, Maria la domestique de mablle mère, me servis à manger, je l'aime enormement, elle me permets un repos minimum pour que je soit en forme à l'école. Et oui normalement c'est moi qui prepar le petit déjeuné de Victoria et qui lui améne, mais Maria a décreté depuis un an qu'elle preparera le petit déjeuné et que je n'aurai plus qu'a lui apporter, et en échange de service, je doit aporter de bonne note.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH

-Ah voilà les demoiselle qui viennent de se reveiller en retard rigola Maria, vas y vite ma belle avant que part leur fautes tu ne soit encore en retard

Merci Maria à toute à l'heure, je ne rentrerai pas trop tard, j'irai just taper quelque ball après les cours puisqu'aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de congé bye

Après avoir déposé le déjeuné de Victoria dans sa chambre, agrippe vite ma veste mis mes converse et pris mon sac, bien évidemment Rosalie était déjà devant la porte

-Salut ma belle alors prête pour cette manifique journée de rentrée de classe, et oui Rosalie a hate d'aller au lycée

-Moué

-Ouaou qu'elle optimisme, allé, je suis sur que cette année sera une année exeptionnel

Et tu as vu Irma dans les rêves qui t'a predi l'avenir c'est ça

-Ah ah ah ton humour est très drole, surtout le matin et avec une tête areil, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu resemble à un pit bul avec ces cernes?

-Merci très aimable la comparaison au pit bul et bien figure toi que ma chère cousine Alice m'a apelé hiere pour me raconter comment c'est passer son mois au camps de vacance, et comme tu l'as connais, elle croit bon de donner tous les détails de ses vacance d'autant plus qu'elle a fait la racontre d'après elle de sont prince charmant, et donc j'ai eu droit à 3h de conversation sur son nouveau petit copin

-Ouh je te comprends pauvre Bella ria Rosalie et comment s'appelle se mysterieux jeune homme?

-Et bien tiens toit prète: j'en ai aucune idée

-Non ne me dis pas que tu n'as ecouté aucun mot de ce qu'elle racontait

-Non bien su que non, tu sais qu'elle pose des questions piege au milieu de ces monologues pour voir si on l'écoute et je ne voulai pas froler l'erreure diplomatique, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas juger important de me dévoiler son prenom mais attention son tatouage sur l'épaule oui.

Nous riame toute les deux en même temps, après un bon fou rire, nous prime la route pour l'école ou comme d'habitude, je serai invisible pour l'homme que j'aime.

Nous voilà arrivé au lycée, dirrection le secreteria pour nos emploi du temps.

Bonjours Mrs Coops,

-Bonjours Bella comment tu vas, tu as passé de bonne vacance j'éspere

-Tres bien merci

-Alors tenez vos emploi du temps vite avant que quelqu'un debarque et qu'on me fasse une revolution

Et oui comme Mrs Coops était la meilleurs amie de ma mère, je n'avais pas besoin de faire la queue devant le tableau d'affichage où les listes des classes ainsi que les emplois du temps étaient affiché et Rosalie non plus, privilégiée dites- vous?

-Par quoi tu commences? me demanda Rosalie

-Biologie et toi?

-Littérature, tiens regarde on est ensemble en math ça tombe bien c'est la dernière heure avant le déjeuné!

-Bon à tout à l'heure Rose

-Bye Belly

Il me reste cinq minutes avant la sonnerie et je suis déjà devant la porte, le prof aussi d'ailleurs, il ne veut pas que l'on rentre en classe avant que tous le monde soit présent, vous voyez, c'est le genre de prof qui place ses élèves et avec la mal chance que j'ai, je vais me retrouvé au premier rang!

-Bien un peu de silence je vous prie, dès que je cite votre nom vous avancez et je vous indiquerai votre place, vous aurez chacun un binôme avec qui vous serez amener à travailler durant toute l'année scolaire, bien sur qu'une foi que les places seront attribuées, aucun changement ne pourra s'effectuer

Sachant que mon nom commençait par la lettre S, je n'avais pas besoin d'être au première loge, je n'avait juste qu'a attendre en retrait que la foule se disperse puis j'avancerai...

-Stanley

-Présente répondit Jessica, génial, je suis dans la classe de miss je me crois, plus belle supérieur et plus intelligente grâce à mes seins siliconé

-Bien vas te placer près de Crolley

-O non monsieur , je ne pourrai pas me mettre près de Cullen, ça commence par la même lettre

-Non Stnaley ta place est près de Crolley

quoi Cullen? Oh oh pitié faite que ce soit Emmett, faite que ce soit Emmett

-Swan

-Présente,

-Deuxième rang à gauche près de Cullen

c'est bien ma veine non seulement c'est devant en plus près d'un Cullen

AH misère le Cullen en question n'est pas Emmett, mais bel et bien Edward!

...

C'est court je sais mais le meilleur reste à venir

Pour toute suggestion, critique (bonne ou mauvaise), laissez un message!

bonne continuation

evidence-bella!


	3. Chapter 3

COUCOU de retour avec un nouveau chapitre plus long,

je remercie énormément tout le monde pour les review, désolée si je n'ai pas répondu aux votres mais je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux avec mon autre fic mais promis j'y répondrais!

Merci aussi pour les alerts favoris et les story alerts

Juste une dernière chose, si je vois que cette fic n'a pas le succès attendu car il faut bien le dire le nombre de review est maigre alors j'abandonnerai cette fic car cela voudrai dire qu'elle ne plait plus!

bonne lecture!

PS; désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe

…**.**

**…**

**..**

**.**

POV Bella

_-Swan_

_-Présente, _

_-Deuxième rang à gauche près de Cullen_

c'est bien ma veine non seulement c'est devant en plus près d'un Cullen

AH misère le Cullen en question n'est pas Emmett, mais bel et bien Edward!

Bien,alors ne panique pas Bella et va t'assoir à ta place, tu as l'air d'une demeuré, debout ainsi,

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, vous devez vous dire que j'exagère, que ce n'est pas comme si j'allais, à la guerre mais c'est pire, quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui je perds tout mes moyens, si seulement il pouvais voir que j'existe!

Je passai toute l'heure à divaguer, je n'écoutai un traitre mot de ce que disait le professeur, mais comme il nous expliqué sa manière de travailler et que je l'ai eu l'année dernière, je n'ai rien perdu.

En sortant de se cours, Stanley vient me voir ohoh je le sens mal ce coup là

_-Je te préviens Swan, si tu profite de ta place pour draguer mon Eddy, comparé à moi maman serai de la guimauve, alors fais bien attention à toi_

Après ces paroles au combien intéressante, elle me poussa par terre, ah ça je ne l'avais pas prédis, je basculer, fermai les yeux prête pour encaisser le choc, mais au lieu de cela rien de vint, à la place, je senti deux grands bras me rattrapant de justesse, et une étreinte très confortable, je me retournai pour faire face à mon sauveur et je reconnue Emmett (N/A:et non ce n'est pas Edward trop facile ou si non)

_-Tu vas bien Bella?_

_-Oui merci Emmett_

_-Non mais tu es cinglé, elle aurai pu se faire mal _entendis-je de l'autre coté, Ah Rosalie, mon ange gardien, toujours là pour me défendre

_-Que veux tu miss blondasse_ cracha Jessica

_-Ah oui excuse moi je suis peut être blonde, mais au moins c'est naturel moi!_

_-Tu insinue quoi?_

_-Oh je ne c'est pas si tu as remarqué, mais les deux piqure de moustiques que tu avais à la poitrine sont devenu des montgolfière et ne me dis pas que c'est naturel, car même si tu avais eu une poussée de croissance au combien énorme, ça n'aurai pas pris cette ampleur miss montgolfière_

Presque tous le lycée ce mit à rire car bien sur tout le monde c'est empressé de se rapprocher, pour voir l'altercation,et oui je vis dans un monde de commère!

Jessica toujours égal à elle même, balança ses cheveux d'un geste qui se voulait sensuel à l'égare d'Edward, et s'en alla suivi de j'ai nommé miss aguicheuse numéro 2 Lauren

Mis à part cette altercation, tout c'est passé normalement. Il est 16 h 30 lorsque la sonnerie annonçant ma dernière heure de cours sonna, rangeant mes affaire assez rapidement, je me dirige vers la voiture de Rosalie qui en échange de sortie un samedi sur deux pour le shopping, elle m'emmène avec sa voiture au terrain de baseball pour que je puisse lancer quelques, balle car sans sa voiture, il m'est impossible d'y aller et de rentrer à l'heure sans quoi ma belle mère me le ferai payer.

Le baseball me tiens réellement à cœur, je dois y aller au moins un jour sur deux, c'est vraie que ce sport n'est pas très féminin, mais c'est un sport que je pratiquais avec mon père avant sa mort, c'est un hommage que je lui fais en quelque sorte même si j'adore ce sport

Arrivé devant ma cage préfère, Rosalie s'installa près du lanceur automatique

_-Prête Bella?_ Me demanda t-elle

_-Oui vas y_

aussitôt dit aussitôt fais, Rosalie appuya sur le bouton, la vitesse était modéré, au début, et je m'évertuai à ne pas lancer la balle trop fortement

_-Alors tu ne veux décidément pas être plus féminine, tu sais, si tu veux avoir Edward, c'est la seul_ _solution_

_-Non, Rosalie, je suis bien comme ça_

_-Allé Bella tu sais que si tu t'intéresse un temps soit peu à la mode, les samedi shopping ne seront plus aussi pénible pour toi_

_-Alors là moi aimer le shopping jamais de la vie, sauf si tu m'emmène dans une boutique de sport ou dans une bibliothèque là je suis partante avec toi à 100%_

_-Tu es pas drôle tu sais , bref, alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec miss je me la pète alors que je suis moche_

_-Et bien elle m'a dit de ne pas approcher son Eddy car tiens toi prête le traitre de prof m'a mit à côté de lui en cours et cela jusqu'à la fin de l'année et c'est une chose inéchangeable, cette année le cours sera long je le sens_

_-AHHHHH mais c'est génial Bella tu n'imagine pas tout ce que cette place t'offre comme opportunité pour draguer Edward_

_-Stoppppp je ne vais pas draguer Edward et la discussion est close et envoie la dernière balle s'il te plait que je rejoins ma chère Victoria avant qu'elle ne me fasse une crise_

Et là, en suivant la trajectoire de la balle qui se dirigé vers moi, j'aperçus la tête de ma belle mère qui à remplacé la balle et s'en que je fasse exprès, je frappai la balle à l'aide de ma batte de toute mes force, bien sur celle-ci sortit de ma cage et traversa la moitié du terrain de football (américain)

_-OH mince Bella la force_

_-Merci Rosalie, mais c'est bien ma veine il faut que j'aille la chercher maintenant_

Je sortit de ma cage, et traversa la moitié de distance en courant, lorsque j'entendis une voix très familière

_-Oh la vache ta vue ça Edward, la force que la personne à pour envoyer cette balle jusqu'ici_

_-C'est claire_

En se retournant, J'ai vue que la personne avec qui discuté Edward était Emmett

Emmett me dit en m'apercevant:

_-Eh Bella sa va?_

_-Oui merci, mais pourrai tu me renvoyer ma balle s'il ta plait_ dis je en rougissant

_-Quoi c'est toi qui a envoyer cette balle mais tu étais dans quel cage_

_-Hum, celle là la bas, ou se trouve Rosalie, je ne sais pas si tu la vois ou si tu l'as connais mais c'est la blonde_

_-Humm oui je..je vois c'est qu..qui _balbutia Emmett

_- Pour la connaître il l'a connait _déclara Edward doucement à tel point que j'étais à 100% certaine que cette phrase ne m'étais pas destiné

_-Bref, tu viens souvent ici Bella _me demanda Emmet

_-Oui_ répondis-je toujours aussi pivoine, désolé mais il faut que j'y aille

_-Ok à bientôt Bella_

_-Bye Emmett_

_-Au revoir Bella_ me dis Edward, et là essayant de garder mon sang froid alors que mon esprit faisait la danse de la victoire

_-Au revoir_

M'éloignant après avoir récupérer ma balle, j'entendis leurs conversation qui n'étais pas des plus discrètes

_- Et Edward tu te rend compte, c'est une fille qui a lancé la balle_

_-Alors là c'est sur si en sport on fait du baseball ce sera la première personne que je choisi, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Emmett, bon elle sera la première après toi mon vieux ça coule de source. En fait puisque tu parles avec Bella, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas pour Rosalie_

_-Mais tu es fou, cette fille c'est une bombe, je ne vais pas allé voir son amie..._

_-Bella tu viens_ me héla Rosalie

Ah Rosalie tu as tout gâché, mais bon j'en ai appris plus, je crois bien qu'Emmett en pince pourRosalie Alors là c'est le bouquet!

Plus tard dans la nuit

Je suis dans mon lit et je repense à la conversation que j'ai entendu, je ne sais pas si je dois la reporter à Rosalie ou pas, mais si je me suis faite des idées alors elle aura le cœur brisé, le mieux serai d'attendre, oui voilà j'attends d'être plus sur avant de l'informer de ma découverte.

C'est sur le souvenir d'Edward que je m'endors espérant réellement pouvoir lui reparler.

Comme hier, Rosalie es venue me chercher, Je mis mon sac de danse dans son coffre, à oui je ne vous ai pas dit, mais tous les mardis,j'ai danse avec Rosalie, vous devez vous demander comment ma belle mère m'autorise t-elle à aller en danse et bien c'est simple, avec ses amies,elle tiens un groupe de discussion comme des clubs de lecture sauf que celui là ne sert qu'a faire les commères et bien sur plus je m'éloigne de ses amies moins sa réputation de « bourge » se salie, bref, la seul chose c'est que je devais travailler en échange dans son/notre restaurant une foi par semaine en faite c'est plus un petit snack ou la diète est bannie du vocabulaire et ou la graisse et servi sans modération,

Bref nous voilà arrivé au lycée, et une effervescence d'élèves ou plutôt de filles étaient regroupées devant le panneaux d'affichage, aussitôt sorti de la voiture, nous nous dirigeâmes Rosalie et moi vers se panneau, une grande affiche était accroché indiquant qu'un concours de dans étaient organisé et que la récompense serait une soirée avec un joueur de football, et qu'une réunion est organisée aujourd'hui même à 8 h par le proviseur pour nous donner plus de renseignement concernant le déroulement de ce concours.

Rosalie me tira par le pull pour m'éloigner de la foule

_-Bella _chuchota-t-elle_,tu te rencontre que c'est la chance de notre vie, _

_-OH Rosalie il en ai pas question que je participe à ce concours, la honte tu me vois danser devant tout le monde_

_-Mais tu n'as pas vue, tout les élèves participant doivent être masqué pour que tout le monde ai une chance_

_-Je ne sais pas Rosalie je..._

_-Il n'y a pas de je Bella tu as l'habitude de danser devant tout le monde lors de nos spectacles_

_-Mais ce n'est pas pareil là bas je ne connais personne, ici tout le monde connais que la Bella mal adroite, le garçon manqué et pas la danseuse, et je veux que ça continue comme ça._

_-Allé Bella c'est ta seul chance pour pouvoir parler avec Edward, tu n'aura qu'a garder le masque lorsque tu aura la soiré en récompense_

_-Mais avec tout le monde qui va s'inscrire dans le groupe d'Edward, tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance_

_-Tu sais quoi on en reparlera, pour l'instant, viens on va allé à cette réunion_

Une fois arrivé au gymnase, nous trouvâmes deux place au fond de la salle au moins nous aurions un œil sur tout le monde

_-Calmez vous les enfants, hum donc je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est ce concours, donc comme vous l'avez compris, c'est un concours de danse qui pourra vous faire gagner une soiré avec un des joueurs de football que vous aurait choisi au préalable, alors tout les fonds récolté que se soit par l'entré pour les spectateurs, l'achat de rafraichissement etc seront versé à l'orphelinat de Forks, bien sur l'inscription au concours est gratuite..._

_-Tu vois Bella c'est un signe _sourit Rosalie

_-Chut laisse moi écouter_

_-Alors voilà comment vont se dérouler les inscriptions, pour chaque joueurs, il y aura une urne ici même dans ce gymnase, vous pouvez mettre un surnom, votre nom, ou un pseudonyme, car cette soiré sera sur le signe du mystère, d'où le fait que vous devriez porter un masque, peut importe le masque, tant qu'il cache une partie de votre visage et qu'il permet la nom reconnaissance de votre identité, tout ceci pour que lors du concours, aucun chantage, aucune intimidation ne seront possibles, _en disant cela il regarda les sœur Stanley_ , bref la soiré se déroulera dans trois semaine, et les présélections auront lieu dans une semaine, les jures seront constitué de deux corps enseignants et de l'élèves concernait. Je pense avoir fais le tours, avez vous des questions?_

_Oui Mlle Stanley_

_-Monsieur avons nous le droit de présenter un spectacle à deux par exemples _dit elle fière d'avoir trouver une question

_-Bien sur que non, un homme pour une femme si je puis dire de plus Mlle Stanley m'a rappelé une chose,ceci n'est pas un spectacle, chaque représentation ne durera pas plus de trois minutes, mais les juge auront le droit de vous arrêter lorsqu'ils le décident. Donc je vous prierez de respecter ces règles pour le bon déroulement de ce concours, car il ne faut surtout pas oublier que tout ceci est avant tout pour récolter des fonds. Bon jeune gens si vous n'avez plus de questions, il vous reste une demi heure avant votre troisième cours de la journée, je vous prierez de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte du lycée, merci et je déclare le concours ouvert, les urnes sont prêts à vous accueillir, bonne journée à vous_

_-Ouhaou c'est de la folie rose tu ne trouve pas? rose? Elle était concentré sur quelque choses, mais rose que fais tu?_

_-Et bien tu vois ma chère Bella, je prépare nos bulletins de participation, alors toi tu sera bien sur Nessi comme d'habitude, par contre moi je ne sais pas quoi choisir, rose, c'est trop près, ah je sais, en hommage à notre très chère amie qui ne va pas participer au concours enfin pas directement puisque c'est elle qui va bien sur s'occuper de nos costumes, je vais me prénommer Lily voilà c'est près _

_-Non Rose ne fais pas ça je t'en pris_

_-Tututu c'est moi qui décide et c'est pour ton bien, personne n'a jamais danser mieux que toi ou t'a même égaler, enfin à part moi mais bingo, je vais participé en tant que candidate pour Emmett alors tu as tout le champs libre pour Edward, tu n'a qu'a commencer à préparer la coronographie en danse vue le niveau que l'on a, la prof ne dira rien. En attendant, je vais mettre ces papiers toi va m'attendre là bas si tu veux_

_-Ok dis-je résigné, _

Et oui quand Rosalie se met une idée dans la tête, difficile de l'en dissuader.

Préférant me pousser de cette foule, j'allai près de la porte et bien sur je rencontrai mes chères demi-sœurs.

-_Alors Isabella, on ne va pas participer_ _au concours,_ rigola t-elle

-_C'est normal vue sa maladress_e expliqua Lauren, _comment veux tu qu'elle se présente, à un concours alors qu'elle ne peut même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre_

N'écoutant pas plus, je partis, tout en me disant que je devais tout fait pour réussir ce concours car même si elles ne verront jamais mon visage, savoir que je vais leurs emboucher un coins, est très satisfaisant

Rosalie arriva tout sourire

_-Ok Rosalie, je suis d'accord, mais il va falloir que l'on s'entraine tout les jours, je dois battre les Stanley_

_-A enfin, je retrouve ma Bella, on va tout déchirer, en plus je viens d'appeler Alice, et je lui est tous raconter, et vu les circonstance, elle vient pour le weekend _

Décidément cette année sera bel et bien differente des autres !

**.**

**..**

**…**

….

Voilà c'est fini, alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Comme vous l'avez compris, il n'y aura pas de bal, mais un concours, j'essaye de m'inspirer de An another cinderrela story (avec Selena Gomez) et Comme Cendrillon (avec Hilary Duff) , prochain chapitre, apparition d'Alice, voilà

Devrai-je arrêter cette fic?

Bonne continuation!


	4. Chapter 4

Cher Journal, je sais je ne t'ai pas donnée de mes nouvelles mais il s'est passé tellement de chose dans ma vie, que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. A oui, Alice est venue.

Flash-Back

J'entant un brouhaha alors que j'étais dans les bas de Morphée

-Allé lève-toi marmotte on a tellement de chose à faire

-Mmm laisse-moi dormir

-Non allé on doit préparer ton costume tu oublie que c'est demain les présélections allé allé je te veux prête dans 10 minutes.

Je me lève à contre cœur dix minutes après douché et habillé je rejoins Alice, accompagné de Rosalie dans la cuisine.

15 minutes plus tard, je suis dans une cabine d'essayage à tester des mélanges faits par Alice

30 minutes plus tard je sors bredouille d'après Miss Alice, ce n'est pas ce qu'il me faut.

De retours chez Rosalie, Alice alla vers ses bagages et sortie une souche

-Tiens je viens de ma crée se sera parfait pour le jour ji. Allé dans la salle de bain essaye-moi ça

Une fois dans la salle de bain je souffle un bon coup, vous trouvez ma réaction exagérée mes vous ne connaissez pas Alice, j'attends le pire.

Bizarrement, après avoir essayé cette robe avec un décolleté plongeant sur le devant. Cette **robe** a un très beau dos nu, avec une accroche autour du cou. La **robe** est de couleur bleu nuit et légèrement froncée sur les côtés. La **robe** est de longueur moyenne au-dessus du genou.

Je la trouvé très belle et elle faisait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux. Je mis les chaussures à talons de 5 cm avec lanier de même couleurs que la robe et sorti de la salle de bain pour montrer le résultat. Alice sautillait de joie et Rosalie affiché un grand sourie.

-C'est la bonne

-Oui je pense aussi je me sens bien dedans.

-Vendu bon cella sera pour le grand jour ensuite pour demain tu vas mettre ça ça et ça

-Ok je vais me changer dis-je défaitiste car je sais que je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire

La tenue choisie est une robe débardeur grise, entièrement rebrodée de sequins, et des ballerines de la même couleur.

Idem cette tenue a aussi été validée par mes deux protagonistes.

Tenue ok dans le sac, chorégraphie ok dans la tête, et c'est partie pour la journée lycée.

Je sais c'est court même très court la suite arrive bientôt c'était juste pour faire patienter le temps de la reprise. Je suis désolé l'inspiration n'était plus la plus le travail qui me prend tout mon temps bref. Si quelqu'un aurai des suggestions concernant la suite je suis toute ouïe.

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou bonne journée


End file.
